Point Of No Return
by Greenvelvet71
Summary: After DEA-Sookie is taken to Faery by Niall before the cluviel dor has a chance to activate. There she's given time to prepare for another chance to take back what was stolen from her - Eric. But when her son upsets the apple cart so-to-speak the repercussions are far reaching & she finds it harder then originally planned to get things back on track. E/S some G
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**_AN: This is my first fanfic so please be kind. It is not beta'd so please excuse any mistakes there may be. I would be grateful and would also happily accept any who would care to volunteer._**

**_While reading the book series I was constantly disappointed with certain aspects of the characters and storyline. While I bore with it through out the entire 13 books – the culmination at the end made me want to chuck the book across the room. I felt the author was not being faithful to her characters. She made Eric to be a victim and Sookie a whiny mindless sap when it came to those who loved her most (except 'Beehl' which, face it, she should have kicked to the curb from the very start). So after months of sitting on a new storyline ending I find myself setting thought to pen to sooth my frustrations and tidy things up to my satisfaction._**

**_One thing I must point out is my absolute detestation for the character Appius Livius Ocella. I thought it weakened Eric's strong, unwavering leadership role to that of a helpless victim to the various atrocities of Ocella. Therefore, I have adopted as Eric's maker the True Blood character Godric because I found his steadfastness to be more believable and heartening in the storyline rather than the cruelty of Ocella. However, I must add that the killing off of Godric's character in the TV Series was both tragic and most unfortunate. His character could have offered us so much to the storyline._**

**_We'll see if I can fix that…_**

**_The story starts a little slow, but please bear with me as it is the foundation and setting for the rest of the story._**

**_Enjoy!_**

**Point Of No Return**

**Prologue: **

My mind blurred in and out of focus in pain as I remembered bits of Sam's death and Eric walking away. It was such a long time ago; that feeling of helplessness, the hopelessness that just could not be rivaled. All the pain of sacrifice and trial seemed to go up in smoke as he walked out of my life. I began to think about the countless others who had given of themselves in life and in death; so many. And with that line of thinking, I couldn't take it anymore. An overwhelming loneliness crept over me and I thought, 'Not Sam too'.

'Live!' I had screamed while smashing the cluviel dor down. What else could I have done?

'Eric, my love, don't leave me', my voice came out in a horse whisper as my heart squeezed within me. I had helplessly watched him turn and go without a backward glance. 'No, please, come back!' I croaked. I wanted to cry. I could do nothing, but stare vacantly in my shocked and confused state. My soul had instantly become a void, a shell, when he walked away. Yet, it seemed to somehow signify the beginning of an end.

'Come', a hand outstretched beckoning out the white mist of magic that enveloped me while obliterating the scene that unfolded around me.

_What?! Who…? _ It was Niall. 'Come! This was not how it was supposed to end,' he said. Well, then how was it supposed to end? What was I supposed to have done? So many options had been presented and so many decisions had been made; all my actions would culminate to this one end. As one man said, "We are the sum total of all our decisions." _How had I got to this point? How could I fix it?_ I asked myself over and over as everything faded into white oblivion.

I came to awareness in a soft comfortable bed under a circlet ray of moon that streamed through the window. The sweet gentle scent of lavender and jasmine moved aside the curtains and brushed across me from somewhere on the breeze. I sat up taking in the room about me arrayed in the evening monochromes of midnight blue and grey. Where was I? Stepping to the window I held back the curtains to view the scenery beyond. A perfect purple landscape of white hedge roses and lawn flowed out to a silver pond below as the sounds of the night creatures softly greeted me. Beautiful.

'Breathtaking, is it not?' came Niall's voice from behind me.

I turned and nodded fearing to break the silence that seemed to engulf the room with an overwhelming calm.

Then it hit me. I was in Faery. I was in the Realm of Faery with the Prince of Fae and I was never to see my beloved again.

A tear trailed down my cheek as my bottom lip trembled while I remembered my heartache. I struggled for control of my emotions even as my shoulders began to shake. Eric had left me while believing me to have chosen Sam over him. I had decimated my beautiful proud Viking by my thoughtless indiscretion. How had this happened?! And with that the feeling of tranquil peace left me and I shattered into a million pieces.

Niall crossed the room and took me in his arms. He held me so tight it hurt. My heart broke and I began to sob.

How had all this happened?


	2. Chapter 2 - Ready!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Chapter 1 - Ready**

A lot has changed since the terrible night of my arrival fourteen years ago and my great-grandfather, Niall, has helped me to pick up the pieces. I have left the horrific nightmare I once called my 'life'. The life I now refer to as my 'Great Catastrophe'.

I now have two wonderful and beautiful children; a boy and a girl - twins. My grandfather, Fintan and my Uncle Dermot were twins so it only stood to reason.

There is Airikr (pronounced "I-rik-er") who is the sturdier of the two. With each of his thirteen years he seemed to have become more and more like his father. He is a tall gangly, but strong blue-eyed blonde boy with ruddy features. He is intelligent, yet attentive and has a deep-seated ambition to be just as he pictures his father to be. His favorite pass time is watch the practice fights at the training grounds and brawling with his peers. At times, I have to turn my head and realize he is his father's son even though they have never met. Must be in the genes.

Erin, on the other hand, is my firstborn with her fiery red hair, bright blue eyes and a fair skinned cream-n-roses complexion she has been a dancing rambunctious joy. She has always wormed her way into the hearts of any she meets with her merry giggling. Now at the age of thirteen, she is turning into quite the little beauty with her blossoming willowy curves, but don't let her appearances fool you. Though still happy and vibrant in nature she can be whimsical even wily at times. However, there are those moments when she feels the loneliness of the crown, which seems to ubiquitously hover wherever she goes. My heart aches for my darling girl, but she views it as her rite and therefore, her duty. It is as it should be… I guess.

My children are as different as night and day. I couldn't have been more pleased or more proud of them.

Stories of Eric were told in the evening's firelight by either Niall or myself. How he was known by all to be the best swordsman there was. These inspired Airikr to idolize his father and he begged to begin sword training until Niall saw fit to talk some sense into me. And so Airikr began sword training at the age of 10. I can't help that my mothering instinct could not just up and let him do it alone. I soon joined him under the watchful guise of a mother whose only interest was to spend time with her son while maintaining her figure, but I had ulterior motives. By thirteen, Airikr was proving agile with the sword; for all his nearly six foot awkwardly lanky frame. He has diligent trained hard these last three years. (Eric would have been proud).

Niall was so pleased with Airikr's progress that he gave him a beautiful custom-made broadsword and shield set for his thirteenth birthday. The shield was decorated with beautiful silver inlay. The sword, an original 'Ulfberht'! Yes, that's right – an original; cast in the bones of Eric's ancestors. One of these days Airikr will fully understand just what it means to have a sword from his forefathers. Right now, he is just overwhelmed with its grandness and impressive size. How Niall came by it I'll never know and I didn't dare ask. Although, I got the feeling he may have somehow did some time travel. He might have even commissioned it himself.

Erin received a perfectly clear round sphere from Niall for her thirteenth birthday. The little glass-like ball was about an inch in diameter and beautifully cut with diamond facet.

'This is known as a 'Phantom Stone',' he said 'It renders one virtually invisible while using it to communicate with another. They are very rare and highly coveted. I thought the stone would be useful for you to speak to your mother anytime you should need her when you are separated.'

I eyes filled with tears in appreciation at his thoughtfulness. It had been a concern of mine. I did not want to leave my family. I smiled my gratitude to my great grandfather. My Eric was not the only one who could think of everything.

'I would like you both to hold the Phantom Stone between your palms while holding hands in front of you.'

We held both our hands clasped overtop one another's with the globe in the center.

'Now. Erin, you might find this a bit difficult with your spark not fully matured, but it is not impossible. Reach down within yourself and locate your spark; that sun within yourself. Have you found it?'

A crease appeared on my daughter's forehead as she closed his eyes and strove to locate her inner light. After several long moments, she slowly smiled and gave a small nod.

'Good! Good.' He exclaimed. 'Now, my dear, I want you and your mother to do this at the same time. Together - this is very important. Carefully draw from your spark up then push it into the Phantom Stone - together.'

'Ready?' He paused to allow us a moment, and then prompted, 'Do it now!'

Again we did as we were told and was unexpectedly engulfed in a blinding prism of light, which detonated in our hands with a gust of power. We stood there blinking as the light receded just as suddenly as it appeared. Finally opening our hands we immediately noticed the sphere had broken into two halves. She quirked an eyebrow. _Still her father's daughter, _I thought.

'Um, was this supposed to happen?' She queried.

'Yes, my dove. You each will take the other's half. When you want to speak to each other simply touch it and push your light into it and likewise to answer. Each half will steadily get warmer until it receives the touch of light from the other side. However, even though you will be unseen by those around you they will be able to hear you, hence, the name, 'Phantom Stone'.

PolyAnne, another one of my cousins, has been a great teacher to me. Under her tutelage I flourished and gained my feet in the use of my powers. In addition to my other abilities, she taught me how to change my appearance or 'tranform'. I wasn't very good at it. I have only managed to change my clothes and hair. Once mastered, I should be able to change my attributes and features as well. She says I'll get the hang of it eventually. She has been my rock in so many ways; a tremendous help and a great friend. Without her I could not have come as far as I have.

I have been readying myself in combat training since the weaning of the twins; knowing I might have to leave at a moments notice. So I worked arduously everyday in both hand-to-hand and sword fighting.

It was one afternoon, while I was ferociously training with my instructor, Preston Pardloe, that Niall came to see me. I was in a fit of temper after having endured a sufficient amount of Preston's insults. He had always managed to goad me into a fiery indignation with his arrogance and contempt for my human ancestry. There was always something positively 'off' about him and I could never put my finger on just what it was. Having always tried to hide my frustration when Airikr was a round, I had had enough. Outwardly, I usually remained calm and even aloof at times with occasional witty repartee. Underneath I was seething. Today Airikr was with his tutor, Vincent, and so I let my fury reign; much to my satisfaction. It felt good to just let it all out. Before long I had Preston pinned to the ground by his collar with a dagger and was giving him a good ole' fashion tongue-lashing. What a relief it was to be able to just let it fly! That was when I noticed Niall not twenty meters from me watching in amusement. So I let Preston up and stomped off the field fuming while trying to calm myself.

'You have done exceptionally well these past years, my dear.' My grandfather Niall said during our walk from the training grounds back to the palace.

'Your fierceness and fire do you credit. It is a Stackhouse trait to be sure, as well as Fae. At times you remind me of my own mother, the Queen. More like her then you will ever know. You are a tribute to your race – both of them' he said looking down at me with loving pride. 'I believe even you would give your Viking 'a run for his money', as the saying goes.'

'Thank you, Grandfather, but I'm not even close to that good.'

'Probably not,' he chuckled humorously, 'but when I met your grandmother I was truly impressed and could immediately see what my son, Fintan, saw in her. It's not all about the weapons you carry or how skilled you are in them, although that does help. Your grandmother was fire and tenacity balled into one. You carry those same traits like a beacon, my dear.' He smiled continuing, 'and you have done your duty in passing them on to Airikr. He will make a fine King when the throne is his. You have nothing to be ashamed of in him. You will both have, as the humans are known to say, 'a fighting chance; he, here in Faery and you in your Earth Realm.

'My son,' Niall went on 'should have trained you and your brother, Jason, up in some means of defending yourselves when you were young. But he chose to hide you both and let you be in the hope that you would be forgotten and thus live a normal life.'

'My life was never meant to be 'normal.' I bitterly emphasized the last word in finger quotations. I was still running on the jagged adrenaline of my anger with Preston.

'Quite so, my dear. Quite so. He should have known that just your telepathy alone would both exclude you and draw trouble to you. I'm sorry you have had to endure as you have. When I saw you that night after having suffered the brutal tortures of the infamous Neave and Lochlan, I resolved to find a way to put things right for you. So, I set to work. But as fate would have it, by the time I came to this conclusion your situation grew steadily worse. With Breandon's rebellion on the rise here in Faery and the looming threat upon your happiness with Eric, I strove to find a solution – a 'loop-hole', if you please. That was when I began working on your 'gift'. I was beginning to worry that I might be too late when I received word of the cluviel dor that Fintan had given your grandmother in case of an emergency. I set Claude to the task of finding out if it still existed, but as selfishness is his way, he became greedy and soon sought it for himself.' He paused and shook his head at the shame of it all. 'I had hoped that you would use it to right things for yourself,' he said softly and then added, 'but true to your grandmothers heritage you did not; even in your most desperate time of need you still held onto it.

'Ironically, the 'lucky break', as you might say, came when you finally did use it. You see, cluviel dors can be fickle things. When using one, you have to be clear in your heart and mind as to the outcome you desire. Your mind must not wander. Your mind, at the time, happened to be on all that had been and what was currently going on around you and what could be. Your heart was in remorse of all those who had suffered. Thus brought about the 'loop-hole' I was looking for and I was able to step in during the transition of the magic and put it on 'pause' so that you may have the opportunity to arm yourself in the best defenses possible. And so you have these past fourteen years. The moment you step back into the Earth Realm the cluviel dor magic will re-commence.'

'What do you think will happen?' I asked.

'That is a good question, my dear. My guess is that you will get to replay everything from the very beginning.'

I had gathered vaguely as much from PolyAnne. 'And when will that be?' I inquired.

'Well, of that I am not certain, but I may hazard to guess again that it will be about the time you meet Mr. Compton.'

_Oh joy_. I groaned irritably.

'Do not be discouraged or angry. This time you will be armed with foreknowledge – one of the most deadliest of weapons.' He said with understanding etched in his face. 'Foreknowledge requires great responsibility. It can both help and destroy depending on how it is used. It may cause you trouble should it become known that you have this knowledge. But remember this; that one decision changed can alter the course of events thereafter. The 'where' we choose to change said decision is the key factor.'

'So, what do you suggest?'

'On that I cannot advise.'

_Well, how in the world was I supposed go about this?!_ It was frustrating not having a plan of action after all these years. The longer I was in Faery the more disturbing it became. I mean after all this time and I still had no idea how to start. Not even a sketch or outline of a plan.

Then a thought occurred to me, 'Maybe I could speak with the Ancient Pythoness.' I blurted. 'She might have some insight as to how to go about it. Do you think I could speak with her?'

By this time we had reached my apartment in the palace and stood just outside the door.

'That is not a bad idea.' He replied with a smile, which quickly faded. 'However, you need to remember that the old timeline is still currently active. The moment you set foot back in the Earth Realm, even if only to see her, time would restart and then there will be no real need to speak with her, would there? And she being vampire cannot come here.'

I scowled.

'Maybe a letter?' he suggested brightly.

I beamed. 'Now that sounds like a plan! But what would I say?'

'Leave it to me.' And he turned to go. 'Well, it would seem I now have another royal task awaiting my immediate attention for the Royal Princess,' he said with a playful grin and a wink. I laughed. He reached out for a hug then left with a promise to see me soon.

I stepped into the room and went straight to the shower singing with lightness in my heart that I had not felt for a very long time.


	3. Chapter 3 - Aim!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_**AN: And now the fun begins...**_

**Chapter 2 – Aim!**

Sunset, two nights later I had put on my pajamas and settled down for the evening in my window nook with a book called "The Master's Book Of Wards and More" when a urgent knock sounded at my door. Before I could get back up to answer it PolyAnne poked her head inside. Then stepping in she rapidly said, 'You need to get dressed and come with me quickly. Grandfather is waiting for you in his study. There is someone here to see you.' She began rummaging in my closet in search of an outfit and shoes.

'Aww, common on, Annie!' I complained emphatically while holding my book up for her to see and tugging at my 'jammies for emphasis. 'I'm already dressed for bed.' Upon receiving no response. I set my book aside and sighed,

'Who is it?' I felt like a whiny teenager.

'I don't know. Grandfather just asked me to make sure you were dressed and ready for a visitor then to bring you to him as soon as possible. So hurry!' With that she shooed me toward the bathroom to wash my face and fix my hair.

With a mischievous giggle I looked at her and twirled dramatically on the spot. Instantly I was dressed and ready to go in a white sleeveless silk-taffeta with a knee length skirt, silver embroidered waist and an over the shoulder toga-like sash, which might have emulated what a Greek goddess wear. I completed it with a pair of silver knee high strappy flat sandals. My hair was pulled up into a swirl and held by a silver comb with curls falling about my face and neck. Stepping to the mirror I was pleased with myself.

I smiled.

'Not bad!' PolyAnne complimented and replaced the dress she had been holding back in the closet. 'Let's go' and we set off for Niall's study.

A few minutes later found us standing before the great set of elaborately carved wooden doors which stood sentry to Niall's office. When I first passed through these doors the not long after my arrival in Faery I had felt the magic ripple over me and through me. I remembered feeling like I was being scanned inside and out. My spark leapt at it in greeting. It didn't take much of a brain to figure out they were warded against intruders. I have never felt it again since that first time. Maybe it was acquainted with me now.

I'm told it is not uncommon for some wards to take on a life of their own depending on the spell caster. The caster might attach a bit of their spark to the ward to strengthen it. Plus, the caster can recognize when breached. I think this ward is one of those. Niall, I'm sure, has taken great care to guard the secrets within his study and rightfully so for these were treacherous times here in Faery and he had many enemies.

For a second I wonder if my house had been warded like or as strong this. I'm fairly certain it's not anymore. That would explain why the sudden invasion of fairies when Fintan was killed by Neave and Lochlan. It must have died with him. A wave of sadness washes over me at the thought of my grandfather's passing as he did.

Looking at PolyAnne one last time, I stepped through the double doors and entered the study. I am immediately made aware of my visitor.

'Ah, there you are Sookie.' My Great-grandfather started. 'I would like you to meet…'

'Diantha?!' I just couldn't help myself and ran to give her a big bear hug. 'How are you?' I asked, still holding her. It was so good to see her.

'Great!' She replied when we pulled apart. 'Sogoodtoseeya!'

'You look as nice as ever. I can't begin to tell you how happy I am to see you. What brings you here?' My joy in seeing her was fast turning to concern. 'Is everything all right? How is Mr. Cataliades?'

'Youcanaskhimyourselfwhenyouseehim' she replied with a huge smile on her face.

_Oookay_, I thought. Stepping back I look to Niall for an explanation.

'It would seem,' my great-grandfather said as he stood from his desk, 'that when I sent our letter to the Ancient Pythoness, she had already made arrangements for you to meet her in a hidden pocket realm which belongs to Mr. Cataliades. He has quite graciously allowed you both to use it.' He rounded his desk coming to stand next to me. 'I am to provide the transportation and Diantha is here to act as an escort key, if you will,' turning to Diantha with a slight bow, 'to that realm.'

My eyes widened, 'What about you? Will you be coming with me?' I couldn't help the little surge of fear that tore through me. The Ancient Pythoness held the very standard and definition of power in check and I was to meet with her alone?

'No, my dear, it is not my quest or 'mission', as you may call it. It is yours and yours alone. I am only here to give you the tools you need wherewith to fight. Fear not. I will be with you in spirit though.' He gave me a steadying look giving my shoulder a squeeze. 'I have great faith in you, my child. The Roman and the Viking must survive. Only you can do this and she will help further your chances of success. There is no need to fear the Ancient Pythoness. She is a friend of mine and highly revered by all.' I remembered my encounter with her at the Summit in Rhodes and tried to relax and take in his words, but I failed miserably and trembled. When I had asked to meet her I fully anticipated him being with me.

'Do not fret,' he assured me. 'She will not bite you', he continued good-humoredly with a tweak of his nose. Diantha sniggered.

I rolled my eyes at the joke and exhaled a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding only to start again at the realization of what he had just said.

_Wait a minute! What did he mean by 'the Roman and the Viking must survive'? Does he know something I should? Am I to try and save Godric as well? This must more to my going back then what I know of._

'Now, lets not keep her waiting. I am certain she will have the answers to many of your questions.'

He turned to walk back to his desk only to spin back to me.

'Oh. I have been meaning to give you this' at which he produced a ring and placed it on my right hand. It's stone is a mystery to me and must be at least four carats, at least. It's iridescent and translucent multifaceted colors show brilliantly and is deeply set in a heavy gold band. Engraved in the baguette cut gem is carved a rune.

'This is your signet ring. The rune signifies your title and declares your birthright stating that you are next in line to the throne. It is your connection to me. You will be able to officiate anything with your signature in your official capacity as well as come and go from Faery. Wear it proudly, but use it wisely.'

'Yes, great-grandfather, thank you' I said then stretched up on my toes and kissed him on the cheek.

He pulled me into him before I could stand back giving me a warm hug gently kissing me on the top of my head then held me at arms length and gave me a look of pride. 'You are my joy, my dearest. Give the Ancient Pythoness my regards. I shall see you later.'

I turned toward Diantha not knowing what to do or what to expect, for that matter. Smiling brightly she takes my hand, tucks my arm in hers.

Suddenly the study fades away and we emerge into the great hall of an old castle. The fires are blazing in their scones along the lavishly draped walls. Great wooden tables arranged all around. The ceiling brandished intricately carved beam work set beautifully amongst the depicted artwork of the times. A huge pair of magnificent solid wooden doors stood century at the entrance. A lone figure came toward us through them.

'Welcome, Miss Stackhouse! How is my favorite goddaughter?'

'Hello, Mr. Cataliades. I am fine. How are you?' I replied and extended my hand in greeting at which he took but stopped having eyed the ring, then subsequently bowing over the freshly placed ring he kissed it.

'You are welcome, dear Princess. It is an honor to have you here.'

My mouth fell open, closed it in surprise.

'Oh, Mr. Cataliades! You are too much,' I said airily as I clasped his hand in both of mine. 'Thank you so much. You have quite a nice place here. Uh, I'm quite intrigued. I have never heard of such a place in existance. Just out of curiosity…, how it is possible that this place can exist outside the Earth Realm? How did you come by it? I mean, how does it work?'

'That is a secret,' he answers with a chuckle, 'but to address you last question, this is a sort of vacation house for me where I can step away from my phone and no one can come knocking on my door. It becomes whatever I want and/or need it to be when I step in. Its default happens to be this castle. The very one I grew up in, in fact.' He finishes looking about him with a reminiscent smile.

'Oh, I'm sorry. I did not mean to pry. Your secret is safe with me. It is lovely though. I am so very grateful that you have opened it to me.' I immediately step back in embarrassment of my faux pas.

'Nonsense. I glad to have you and I will always help you in any way I can when needed.' He says with a grin.

I breathed out and in an attempt to recover myself and stated, 'Then I must put in my order for one for my next birthday.' I laughed brightly. 'I do like the idea of a get-away hiding place just so that I can get away from the trouble that seems to always be knocking my door.'

He chuckled.

'Well, we both know that it is no easy task you are taking on. It is the least I can do anyway. I, for one, will do anything to help get our dear Gladiola back.' He stopped at this to look at me. 'Although, I do not blame you, my dear. It is what it is, but if ever there were a possibility that it might be changed…'

I stared at him and then at Diantha whose head hung downward. My eyes filled with tears and my heart breaking for them. How many had died in an act of service to me. I would not forget them. I will try to minimize that toll as much as possible. I rest my hand on his.

'I will give it my best, my dear friend,' I replied in a soft quavering voice. 'I promise.' I reached out my other hand to squeezed Diantha's. 'I will try to save your sister from the circumstances that took her from you.'

'That is all one could ask for', Mr. Cataliades softly replied.

Then gently placing my hand on his arm he led me toward the door in the front of the hall and into a warmly lit room. A fire was dancing in the fireplace casting shadows of the cobbled hearth. A large chair, draped in furs was pulled up to it and there on sat a wizened woman with grizzled salt and pepper hair that was pulled gently back into a soft braid; her sightless eyes turned toward the flames.

I stood just inside the door and waited for her to acknowledge my presence.

'Sit, Child', she said after turning toward me and waved at the stool in front of her. She folded her hands in her lap and gazed at me through blind eyes. 'Nice pajama's.' she said as her eyes danced in silent amusement.

_Pajama's? _ I looked down at myself and sure enough I was wearing my pajamas again. _What in the world?! _I thought to myself. _What happened to my beautiful dress? _I cringed in embarrassment.

The Ancient Pythoness laughed in quiet merriment. 'Do not be distressed, my dear. I can perceive beyond that which is presented for the naked eye to see. My inner vision perceives only that which is reality. One cannot conceal the intents and motives of the heart in my presence and there are few, if any, who can present themselves otherwise.'

She smiled indulgently.

'I will endeavor to remember that when next I visit.' I said in squirming in discomfiture.

_Great! Now all I need is a mug of hot cocoa, a pillow and blanket. I might as well be having a slumber party with the great Ancient Pythoness! The most respected vampire authority there is! _I groaned inwardly.

Closing her twinkling eyes she tilted her face toward the ceiling as if taking in the room with her mind.

'I see you have been given your signet ring.'

I looked down at my right hand and answered, 'Yes, ma'am.'

'You must present it to me when next we meet.' And that was it. No further explanation was given as to why I must give her it, but it is not wise to question her and so I don't try.

'Now, it is on to business. You are confused as to how to proceed with what you must do. I see your regrets and fears, but they are not needful. What will be, will be. But, for the sake of asking, what more would you like to know?'

It was true. I was very confused and fearful of making mistakes again and full of guilt. I had many questions, but I didn't know what or how to ask. I didn't even know how to address her.

'Your Honor, I…'

'Please, call me Pythia, young one. It's just the two of us.' I nod.

'Thank you, Pythia. My Great Grandfather Niall, Prince of Faery, sends his regards.'

'Your Great, Grandfather Niall has always been a great prince; kind, respectable and fair in every aspect. He rules in trust and love and thus begets trust and love in return. Those characteristics make a far greater leader than one who may rule with fear and violence. It seems clear to me that your offspring will follow heavily in his footsteps.'

'Thank you, Ma'am. I love my great-grandfather dearly and am proud my children and what they have become,' I said remembering my first months in Faery and a feeling of unworthiness came over me. 'I am so very fortunate.'

'Yes, you have been most fortunate. Now our time grows short. What would you ask of me this night?'

So I started at the beginning.

'I would like to know how to start. What time will I be returning to? How should I go from there? Is there anything I should careful of?' I babbled. 'There are so many variables. I mean, I may have the foreknowledge of what is to be because of what was, but I also know what is will not be when I go back.' I felt like I had just fallen down the rabbit hole into a scene in Alice in Wonderland with my convoluted sentence. I can feel my mind begin to spin.

'The people who are dead now', I persevered, 'that will be alive and well. How do I keep the ones that should stay dead, dead while salvaging the lives of those who should not have died? Not to mention, Niall commented that I must save the Roman and the Viking. Does he mean Godric as well as Eric? Also, I want to set right what has been wronged, but I do not want to challenge authority in the process.

The Ancient Pythoness smiled bemusedly. ''You have given this a fare bit of thought, haven't you, child? I dare say too much thought, but you have had nearly fourteen years to ponder these ideas and so it is to be expected.'

'Really, Pythia, how do you do it? You see all that goes on around you and will go on and know what is or can be and yet you seem at peace with it all. I think I would have to run and hide from the whole entire world. I'd go live in a cave and never darken another door step as long I lived just to keep my sanity if I had that much information.'

She laughed.

'It is true. For hundreds of years I have watched the ascension and perdition of many. I have witnessed the rise and fall of countries and governments yet they are none of my concern. You get used to it.'

'But you have taken a interest in me and my circumstance', I pleadingly questioned.

She stared at me with an abrupt fixation. 'What will be, will be. You will indeed challenge authority, but you need not trouble yourself with it. You need only concern yourself with your Viking and the Roman.'

My control broke and I began pouring my heart out.

'And then there are my children', I blurt. 'How does they fit into the timeline of things? Do I tell Eric about them and, if so, how do I tell him with minimal drama? Will we still be bonded?' I sighed. I couldn't help it. I was crying.

She suddenly shifted her head to the side as if listening to something in another part of the castle.

'Come. Kneel before me', she abruptly commanded, waving her hands in an urgent 'come here' gesture.

I rose and quickly knelt in front of her chair. Placing her hands on my head she spoke with a force that emanated power; strong and compelling.

'He is your past, you are his future

More than a trusted friend.

You are his heart, he is your keeper

Your time you must amend.

But if this claim doth to him offend

There's but one caveat.

Tre gånger bunden, ställda av kniven. (_Thrice bound, pledged by the knife.)_

Still are though time be naught.

You alone do change the sands of time.

Alternate timelines be

Until the threads of three be combined

And reign in sovereignty.

But first to help father, brother, son

In this you must succeed

Whose purpose lay beyond depression

For there is further need.'

I felt the beginnings of a pulling tension on my insides and the room was starting to spin. Spots were darkening my already blurred vision as I felt my body charging with light. She fervently continued on.

'In all of this do not be remiss

The highest powers be

For only if…

I could not comprehend another word of it due to the sudden tearing pain in my side. A fog settled over me, the room dissolved, her had voice faded and I slipped into blissful unconsciousness.


	4. Chapter 4 - Steady

**Chapter 3 – Steady…**

An urgent knocking sounded at my door and once again PolyAnne was rushing into the room. When I did not respond she began jostling me awake. I find myself still seated on the window seat in my room. An apparent headache is thundering across my fading dream while the severe pain in my side is ebbing away; the shaking making me more irritable.

'Annie' I complain.

Gently, I push her aside and stagger to my feet; my book falling from my lap to the floor. I stare at it in a moment of confusion. _Was it all a dream? It was all so vivid._ I stoop to pickup the book. A delicately addressed envelope falls to the floor, which read, 'To the Ancient Pythoness'. I froze. _So it wasn't a dream after all. Or was it? _ I argue with myself. _ It had to be a dream. How could it not be._ I reason, although I am still thoroughly baffled.

Just then Airikr came bursting through the front door of our apartment. 'Mom! We have to go now!' He runs into my room.

'But I'm still in my jammies!' I exclaimed in obvious proof that my head is still not yet clear from said dream.

_Wait a second!_ This all was feeling familiar. I begin having a sense of déjà vu moment.

'We have to hurry! The palace is under attack and I'm told Niall is waiting for us in his study.'

Finally I shook myself. 'All right, all right! Go get your sister. Make sure she's up.'

'I'm up, Mom!' she yelled from the other room. 'How do you expect anyone to sleep with all the shouting that's been going on outside.'

Wow, really? I usually am a light sleeper, but I must really have been out of it.

'Actually, I haven't gone to bed yet.' She appeared in my room as well with a pack ready to go. I briefly wondered what she had been doing up to all night then realized that it was still the dead of night.

'Mom,' she whined, 'I was reading.' She had '_heard_' me.

'_Sorry, dear.' _I sent back to her.

Suddenly a pair of black jeans fly at me by way of PolyAnne rummaging in my closet. A white wrap around bloused top follows them. I go to my dresser and grab a matching bra and panty set then some socks then scurry to the bathroom slamming the door behind me.

After washing my face and brushing my teeth, I run a brush through my hair and pull it into a high ponytail. Longingly, I wish for a shower, but there just isn't time. Quickly, I pulled my clothes on while Airikr anxiously paces outside.

'Hurry up! He's waiting.' He stresses again.

In answer I yank open the door and step back in the room and find 'Annie' holding my favorite pair of black leather knee high boots. They are platform with feminine silver capped high heels, silver buckles and silver detailing on the toes. You can guess why they're my favorites. Tugging them on, I stood ready to go.

'Here, you'll need these!' Airikr threw my shield and weapons toward me.

I grabbed the book and the letter and shove them both into my weapons pack. Next, I strap my sword on and slung my shield over my shoulder. Snatching my pack off the floor, 'Let's go.' We headed for the door.

Niall had gifted the sword and shield to me from the royal armaments. I kept them in tip-top shape. The shield was round, black leather bound with a convex golden sun set in the center as a Sky Fae crest. It was uniquely embellished with alternating small iron and silver spikes arranged ornamentally as the sun's rays. The sword being beautifully made of Damascus Steel with an alabaster hilt and stone set in its gold pommel. It was a perfect extension of me and weighted perfectly in my right hand. Both were most cleverly and wonderfully made pieces and paired perfectly with my two Sais which I have acquired sometime ago as well.

I was proud of my little arsenal. Too many times I had played the helpless damsel in distress during my 'Great Catastrophe'. I was always a liability but, not anymore. Now I will be able to lend a hand and join in the fray.

We hurried through the halls away from the cries and crashing below. Without waiting for an invitation we barge through the already open door into Niall's study and quickly shut it behind us, slamming the bolt home.

Niall was stretched out on the study lounge holding his side as blood trickled between his fingers. PolyAnne immediately went into action, tending the wound in his side.

'What happened?!' We all asked simultaneously.

'It would seem our dear Preston here,' he spoke nodding to a pile of dust a few feet from him, 'has led Breandon's rebels against us in an attempt to overthrow me. I was his first wave of assault, but it would also appear to be his last.' He said, shaking his head in grief.

'Are you all right, my dear?' he asked, looking at me with concern. 'Are you hurt?'

This surprised me. I mean, he's the one obviously hurt and yet he's asking me.

'I'm fine, Niall. I mean aside from a mean headache I'm ok. Why do you ask?'

'Do you have the signet ring which I gave you in your dream and the letter from the Ancient Pythoness with you?'

'Yes, I have… wait… what? It was real? You were actually in my dream? I really did speak to the Ancient Pythoness?' A hundred questions tumbled around in my brain each vying to be voiced.

He winced as PolyAnne began cleaning the wound.

My eyes being drawn to his wound again, it then dawned on me; his injury – the terrible pain in my side at the end of the dream and then the attack. It all fit. He was a dream-master. I had only heard of them in stories. Totally stunned, I quietly asked, 'How?'

'My dear, it does not matter. Just listen to me.' He took in a shaky breath. 'Give the letter to Erin for safe keeping.'

I nodded and started to lay all my gear aside when Niall raised a hand and tried to sit up only to fall back again.

'No!' and gave an agonized grimace. 'Don't. We only have a few minutes to spare. Just give her the letter. I am sorry, but you must fly, my doves, and you must start your mission now, my dear Sookie. Erin and Airikr must go with you, but they cannot stay with you.' He sighed in grief. 'Preston has organized attacks against many of family and those who are loyal to me – furthering Breandon's cause. I'm afraid you all are included in those plans and I cannot bear to lose any of you.'

I handed the letter from the Ancient Pythoness over to Erin. I knelt before my great-grandfather held his bloodied hands in mine. He gave an affectionate smile.

'I don't understand.'

'I have explained to you that when you set foot back in the Earth Realm your time will restart. Not only will it restart there, but here as well due to all the many changes and connections between our two worlds. To avoid losing your young ones, they must go with you, but must come right back. We cannot risk anything that might tamper with the course of events. You see?'

'Yes, but…' I was cut short by his unexpected flinch. PolyAnne had began pressing her light into his wound to seal it. When he collected himself again and exhaled.

'Do you have your Phantom Stones?' Erin and I shook our heads. 'No matter.'

He weakly took his hands from mine and held them out to both of us. Our Phantom Stones appeared in them. I had had mine set into a gold pendant necklace while Erin wanted hers in a gold ornate bangle bracelet. We each took our own and put them on. I could feel its warmth settle in my chest. Reaching for my daughter's hand and I gave it a squeeze.

'Now, Airikr, if you please,' he motioned breathlessly toward the desk. 'There are two letters on my desk. One is addressed to me and the other addressed to Mr. Cataliades. I have prepared each letter in advance for just such a time as this. The letter to myself explains all that has transpired and introduces you. I have also written a letter to Mr. Cataliades, asking him to arrange a meeting with myself as soon as possible. Airikr, you will give me my letter of explanation at that time. Remember, we must not interfere with the timeline. This is crucial that you both understand. You cannot stay. Not yet, at least.'

'Yes, Grandfather.' They replied in unison.

'Airikr, the box upon my desk – bring it and Mr. Cataliades letter to your mother.'

Airikr quickly did as he was told. Placing the letter inside my book and quickly returning it to my pack. I open the box and pull out a small scroll of aged, thick parchment.

Niall took another steadying breath and began.

'Do you remember when you asked about learning Old Norse one evening, several years ago?' I remembered. It was, but one of many cherished evenings with Niall. 'As you can see, I went looking for and found the language barrier spell.'

_The twins were going on ten years old and we had gathered after dinner by the hearth before retiring for the night. Airikr was just showing his great, great grandfather his latest lesson in his magical studies with his tutor, Vincent. Erin was studying by the fire about Fae history. _

_I decided to request a favor of Niall._

'_Niall, I have a special favor to ask.' I posed apprehensively. _

'_Ask away, my dove.' He said as he turned in his chair toward me._

_I didn't like asking him for anything because he had already done so much for me and I loved him all the more for it and was eternally grateful. However, I pressed on anyway._

'_Is there a way for me to learn Old Norse?' I felt silly. I wanted to be fluent in it just so I could have 'one-up' on Eric and Pam when they had their little 'private' conversations. It was so annoying._

'_Ahh…' he said with a knowing air and a twinkle in his eye. 'Now that I think of it, I am almost certain there is a very old spell that the Queen used during her reign. It bridged the gaps between all languages. The Queen used it so she could hold court without the interference of an interpreter. Meaning, she could both understand and speak any given language.' _

_Sweet! _

'_You know, I believe I will have to visit the Chamber of Archives to look for it.' He enthused. 'I am most certain it would help when reading the minds of those whose first language is not English.' _

_I hadn't thought of that and had to agree. The possibilities would be endless. _

'_It appears I have been given a royal task,' he announced with a sly grin. _

The faint echoing of shouts and clashing reverberated in the hall outside the door brought me back to our present situation.

Niall began sitting up. He was still weak from blood loss. PolyAnne had finished with the healing and was bringing him a strengthening potion to drink to hasten the process.

'I found it buried deep in the Chamber of Archives. It is yours now. You will need to ask Claudine to help you with it, I'm sure.' He finished his potion and handed the cup back to PolyAnne.

I smiled and thanked him. I owed him so much.

Then the startling din of chaotic battle shattered our little moment of silence. The rhythmic booms of a battering ram begin to resound upon the locked doors sending thunderous shockwaves through out the room. Various objects, pictures and books topple from the walls and shelving with the force of each blow.

'And so, it appears that is our cue to disappear.' He announces with a faint smile, attempting to lessen the feelings of trepidation that threatening to unsettle us all. 'We must make haste. Do you have any questions?' He looked at us expectantly.

Quickly setting the scroll back in the wooden box I set it in my pack and give a cursory shake of my head.

'No? Well, then we must teleport to the portal.' Turning to PolyAnne, he brings his finger to rest under her chin to meet his gaze. 'My dear, you must hide yourself.' His eyes glanced to the wall of bookcases; then taking Erin's hand and pulling himself to his feet, he looked at Erin meaningfully and spoke to PolyAnne, 'You know what to do.'

'Yes, my Prince. Thank you, my Prince.' Replied PolyAnne with a meek bow. 'I will do as you say.'

I had no time to question what was going on, but rather reached for PolyAnne and pulled her into a heartfelt hug that silently thanked her for all she had done. No words were necessary. It seemed too surreal to be leaving my good- natured friend especially under the current circumstances. Releasing her and stepping back to take Airikr by the hand, I gave the study one last look.

'Let us be off!' Taking my hand, Niall pulled us to the portal.

Upon arriving, we were immediately set upon by a faction of rebels. They had been waiting in ambush for any who passed through it. Niall, Airikr and myself formed a protective circle around Erin. We were surrounded and outnumbered four to one. _Just how many were there siding with the rebels? _ There were the attacks on the palace and then each of Niall's supporters and then there were the ones here at this portal and there were probably more at each of the other portals as well.

Niall began fighting while calling for his guard. Even in his weakened state he was an amazing force to be reckoned with.

I swept my sword to the right to parry a thrust directed at me while using my shield to dodge a light ball (which is called a smite, by the way). _Someone from the Royal Family is fighting with the rebels?! What? _

Airikr stumbled against me, but bounced back into the fight finishing off his opponent. Slamming my shield into the face of on coming challenger I knocked him back. The iron spikes embedding in him. Ripping my shield across his skin I plunged my sword into him from under it. The momentum of my strike tumbled me over. I staggered and fell, but quickly rolled back to my feet in time to block another rebel attacker bearing down on me. We continued on in this same way for what seemed to be nearly an hour, but was only a few minutes until suddenly, the air was full of popping sounds all around. The fighting grew more heated and intense. One of Niall's guard leapt into my fight killing my opponent for me in one felled swoop of his blade. I turned to see Airikr' and my sword master, Ethan.

'We've got this, Princess!' He shouted in my ear. 'Go through the portal! I'll keep them off till you get there!' With that he grinned and pushed us in the direction of the opening.

Seizing Erin, I yell for Airikr, 'It's time to go!' Pulling them toward the entrance, I take one last look at the bloody battle going on around us. This would be my last memory of Faery in this timeline, but not my only memory. There have been precious times had here with my family and friends. I dearly love them all, but I realize that things would change with the changing of the timeline as soon as I step into the portal. I have no real regrets other than my first few months. I have honed my character and matured emotionally. I am stronger. I am as ready as I would ever be, thanks to Niall. I smile. Taking hold of my children's hands tightly, I turn and we jump.


	5. Chapter 5 - Fire?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**AN: Sorry for all the updating on these chapters. This story has not been Beta'd and so my mistakes are my own. I try to fix them when proof reading my final draft, but there are those errors that invariably manage to slip my notice. Still looking for a Beta though, if anyone should like to volunteer.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5 – Fire?**

Just as soon as my feet touched soft earth, I felt a jolt run through me and found my children's hands being ripped from mine; their screams and cries for me vaporizing on the night air. Just like that - they were gone! Vanished! My heart wrenched within me; violently hollowed out. It was all too much and I blacked out.

When I came to, I was vacant and numb. No one was in sight as far as I could see in the black night of the forest around me. Where were Erin and Airikr? The memory of what had happened hit me like a freight train.

Brushing the leaves out of my hair. I noticed I was covered in blood and mud.

I called for them. No one answered.

I searched thinking maybe they were simply unable to respond. Nothing. Not a trace. My children were nowhere to be found and whether alive or dead I couldn't know.

Then I panicked. Where do you begin looking for two young half human, half supes who had never set foot in this realm? I didn't even know where to begin. Where could they have gone? Despair began setting in. Maybe the cluviel dor magic didn't work like Niall thought would after all. Maybe they were no more.

I began to cry. The fates would not be so pitiless and mean. Eric and I being together had always seemed to be doomed from the start. But this? This was beyond cruelty. Why couldn't anything just be easy for me?

Then again… Maybe something or someone else was messing with things again? My anger began to spike within me. _I needed to get to the bottom of this now. I am so tired of people monkeying around with my life! Why couldn't they just leave me and mine alone, for cryin' out loud!_

The plan was simple – go undo the wrong that had been done, but in all my planning I never dreamed this would occur. I never even thought to prepare for this sort of thing. My children were gone. There had to be a way to find them. They needed me to find that way. In the past there had always been something or someone to help me out of a situation. I had survived this far by one means or another. There had to be a way now. _Think, Sookie, think! _I berated myself. Though my powers were quite extensive none would help me in tracking him.

During our stay in Faery, my powers had manifested themselves and strengthened. Being a Royal Sky Fae, I naturally had inherited the traditional power of the sun, which I already knew about from experience. It's common knowledge that most every faerie can teleport and change their appearance also other basic faery magic. So that was a given after the maturing of my essential spark. Now what is not commonly known is that each faery may or may not develop a special additional skill after the development of their spark. I think it might depend upon each one's genetic make-up.

Mine became evident not long after my maturation; the ability to command the air. It came to me effortlessly one day; almost without thought one day while I was sitting on the terrace. It was a warm sunny afternoon and my pregnancy was wreaking havoc with my body temperature. I found myself wishing for a cool breeze and, quite literally, 'poof' – a sudden cool gust air wafted over me. Soon I discovered a plethora of ways I could manipulate the air into magnificent possibilities; like flying and moving things (kind of like a form of telekinesis) plus many other defensive tactics just my manipulating the air. That will come in handy, but not right now.

Niall had found this truly astounding and expressed the rarity of such a gift. He went on to explain that it was most definitely due to my essential spark being brighter than most – even with my only being part faery - thus my talents will mostly likely broaden with the strength of it. This extended to my telepathy as well; being now able to project thoughts to any or all if I so chose to. This included a defensive power which inabled me to 'freeze' or paralyze the thought process of anyone's mobility. I remembered wondering if it would work on vampires. It would be nice to have the ability to glamour them, but that would have been asking too much. To tell the truth, I had feeling quite optimistic before leaving Faery, but now it was all just a bunch of useless nothing.

I began racking my brain, wringing it out for that one stray drop of hope.

_Wait! Ohhh_… and there it was. _Yes!_

My hand automatically went to the pendent at my throat. I had the Phantom Stone! I knew Erin had hers. God bless Niall for thinking of it. It was just one more thing I would be eternally grateful to him for.

Taking hold of it, I gently pushed my light into like Niall had instructed. A hazy and translucent spot formed in front of me. In a matter of seconds Erin's figure is standing before me.

'Erin! Oh Erin, I'm so glad to see you! Where are you? Are you okay? Where is your brother? Are you both safe?' I rattled out. The sight of her was relief beyond compare.

'I'm fine, Mom, I'm fine, but Airikr is not with me. I'm here with the Ancient Pythoness and according to her he was supposed to be here with me also. No one knows where he is.'

_Great! No one knows where my son is! Where could he be?! And what was the Ancient Pythoness doing meddling in this? She usually never interfered unless…' _and then I stopped,_ 'unless there was an overwhelming danger or threat.' _I wondered what the danger could possibly be.

'The Ancient Pythoness is currently looking for him.' Erin continued. 'She 'saw' us coming and had arranged for us to be brought here to keep us safe until Niall could come. My guess is that rebellion is still going on in Faery and it could be a bit of time before he can come.'

_Ok. Well, that's explains that. _

'You're would probably right about that. So, you're safe? Is there anything you need?' All right, so I couldn't help myself. I was a panicking mother!

'Like I said, I'm fine. They are taking good care of me. The Ancient Pythoness is making sure of that. She is really nice. Oh hey! Guess who is here?'

I couldn't imagine.

'PolyAnne! Can you believe it! She doesn't remember her time with us in Faery, but she is still our Annie. She is helping me settle in.'

Oh thank God! I know she is in good hands then.

'That's excellent, dear! I'm so glad to hear that you are well.' Again I was relieved that she had fallen into good hands. I smiled. 'Now I need to get so I can try and locate your brother. Could you ask the Ancient Pythoness if she can tell me where in the timeline I am at.' It would help to know who and what my resources were at this point in time and who I was up against.

Erin looked away and stretched out her hand and the Ancient Pythoness herself materialized hold it.

'Welcome back, Child,' their surroundings appeared clearer than before.

'Thank you for everything you have done. For taking care of my daughter and keeping my family safe.'

'Well, it would appear that I have not yet been successful on that point. I have been watching and would seem that Airikr's disappearance has clouded your future. I see too many variables and ends now to know anything certain. One stands out more clearly than the rest though. I saw you being escorted by Mr. Compton to your first meeting with Mr. Northman. That was to take place tonight. I suggest that you carry out this meeting. I will continue…'

_Seriously?_

'I'm sorry, but I can't possibly do that or anything else, for that matter, until I find my missing son!' I know I was getting mouthy with her, but I just couldn't believe she expected me to just carry on like nothing had happened. The 'mission', as Niall once called it, was going to have to wait. I appreciated the AP looking out for us, but this took presidence. My son needs me and I'm going to do all that I can do to find him.

Her expression sharpened at the audacity of my contradiction then softening she exhaled and said,

'I know it is hard, child, but our chances of success in finding him will be greater if you do this. You will, in essence, be helping me help you to look for Airikr. I cannot see beyond your meeting with Mr. Northman. It is what must be done. I assure you, I will continue looking for him with everything that is within my power.'

I sighed in resignation. I vaguely saw her point and I didn't have a better idea. Right now I would do anything that had the slightest promise of success in locating my son.

'All right. But I am still going to everything I can to find him on my end.' The Ancient Pythoness nodded in acknowledgment and let go of Erin's hand, whereupon she dissolved from view.

'Erin, if she sees or hears anything new, you let me know. Okay?'

'Yes, I will, Mom.' Erin replied somberly.

'I love you, sweetie.'

'I love you too. Bye.'

'Bye, my dear.' And with that I let go of the pendent. Everything around me came back into focus again. My head fell to my chest and the tears began to fall. Waves of relief for one and grief for the other washed over me. Finally, my torrent of sobs ebbed away I gathered and set myself to accomplish the task before me.

Sheathing my sword and picking up my pack and shield I stepped in the direction of my house. I was still standing in the woods out back of my home when I realized my Gran would be alive. At that thought, I nearly broke down again. Pulling back in the shadow of the tree line I paused at the sight of my Gran sitting at the kitchen table reading a novel.

I missed her so much.

But even as I wanted to rush in to hug, kiss and tell her all that has transpired in the past years. I also did not want to freak her out with my bloody clothes. Gran was a night owl and I knew would be reading for sometime longer before going to bed. I looked to where my bedroom window sat in the pale moonlit house and saw it slightly open. My bedroom light was on. Quietly, I went to the shed and left my sword and shield along with my weapons pack leaning just inside the door. Then compressing the air beneath me I lifted myself and propelled to my bedroom window to opened it. Stepping in, I stripped and made a beeline for the shower.

It was home sweet home! I was so very glad to be back.

I heard Bill pull up just as I was jumping out of the shower. I groaned. It was show time.

I quickly threw the towel on the chair and grabbed a red bra and undies. Standing in front of my closet mirror with wet hair I decided now was the time to practice my transformation trick. I looked at the infamous white dress with tiny red flowers and red pumps and pictured them on me. Whalaa! I was dressed! I did my hair in the same method. A little bit of light make-up, dabbed some Obsession on and I was ready.

I truly was eager and excited to see Eric despite the circumstances. I wanted so much to be with him; to touch him. I wanted to tell him all the things that he had missed in my passed fourteen years, but I had to remind myself that those years (and then some) were yet to be for him. I briefly remembered my 'dream' with the Ancient Pythoness and her prophecy,

'He is you past, you are his future.'

It seemed so long ago. Was it just last night?

Grabbing my red handbag I tossed in my ID, keys and lip-gloss and left the bedroom. I ran down the stairs only to be greeted with the sight of Bill seated on our living room couch visiting with Gran in her chair.

'Hi. Sorry to keep you waiting. How do I look?' I twirled on the spot for effect knowing already what he thought. I must keep up with the façade.

Bill didn't say anything, but stood as if ready to leave. 'Thank you for inviting me in, Mrs. Stackhouse.'

It was Gran who spoke first.

'You look very nice dear, but don't you think you should wear a sweater with that?' She suggested. 'You might get cold in that dress.'

Truth be known, I really didn't care Bill thought. He disgusted me. I had to have been blind to not see him for what he truly was – a selfish fraud.

I turned and grabbed my white sweater from the hall closet. Going over to Gran I give her a peck on the cheek. I really didn't want to let her out of my sight. I wanted to forget about everything and sit and talk with her all night.

But… the show must go on, right?

'Love you, Gran. I'll see you later. Don't wait up for me.' I said as affectionately as possible without raising any questions. My heart was aching to take her in my arms and hug her with everything I had. I would have time for that tomorrow. We needed to talk anyway.

'Oh not to worry, my dear. You both have a nice time.'

And we were out the door.

We got in the car and were off to Fangtasia. He didn't even open my door for me; not that I wasn't capable of doing it myself, but it just went to further show just how thoughtless Bill actually was. Eric always held my door for me.

'What's wrong? Am I not wearing the right dress? You don't like it?' I coyly queried just to annoy him. I really just wanted to hear him say it.

'You look like vampire bait.' Yes! I laughed within myself. There was only one vampire I wanted to bait tonight and that was my Eric, but I had to play it cool though. Nothing serious. I didn't to become just another notch on his bedpost. He would be mine and only mine.

We arrived at Fangtasia after a long and boring ride listening to some obnoxious form of 'music'. Ugh. I breathed a sigh of relief when we got out of the car. We didn't have to wait in line due to Pam herself waving us through, to the complaints and groans of those still in line. It was nice to see her again.

I was in Fangtasia once again. Talk about nostalgia! I was having a walk down memory lane before got through the front doors when Bill steered me by my elbow to the bar. I remembered how I used to find that so irritating - still do, as a matter of fact. Taking a seat on one of the stools, I looked up and into the eyes of none other than Longshadow; his attack coming to the forefront of my mind in living color. Yeah, not too interested in starting a conversation with him right now.

Shortly afterward, I found myself seated at one of the tables in the lounge with a gin and tonic in my hand. I begin searching minds. I knew this was the night I would 'out' myself as a telepath when exposing an undercover cop and a surprise raid on the bar, but that would be later.

Bill blathered on about Eric's many conquests and ruthlessness, which I could visualize and read all too clearly in the minds of those present. The loudest being the woman named Yvetta dancing at the pole. I didn't let it unnerve me though. Eric will be mine. I responded with all the appropriate 'ohhh's' and 'really'. I was bored, but stayed cool and waited for Eric's summons – which should be any moment.

Sure enough, there it was. Oh yes, I will never tire of Eric's 'come hither' gesture. We got up; Bill taking my elbow yet again (a little too tightly, I might add) then guided me, weaving our way through the dancing, kneeling, swaying, groveling fangbangers. Approaching the dais, I stuck out my chin and glared fixedly at him with what I hoped was a look of defiance. Inside I was thrilled to no end. I just wanted to throw myself in his lap and rub myself all over him and kiss him for all I was worth. I was so happy to see him. He was my beloved. My husband. Mine. _Hold your horses there, Sookie! Not just yet._

Eric beckoned us further, but as I began to ascend the steps to his throne, I caught the whisper of a familiar mind at rest and froze. Airikr! My heart lurched and I choked on the sudden rush of emotion. _I found him! _ Both fear and love surged within me as I stared ahead at nothing. Focusing on his mind I found him calmly asleep. He was here. _How did he get here? _ _What in the world was Airikr doing here in Fangtasia?! _I wanted to know. Suddenly, the mind of another snapped into being beside him. How could I get to my son without blowing the timeline? This was such a critical point in time for Eric and I. I needed to know who was in there with Airikr?

Then a cranky voice in my head assured, _'I'm Dr. Ludwig. I was sent here by the Ancient Pythoness to take care of Airikr. I am to take him to her when I am done patching him up. Do not worry, Princess. He is fine. It is nothing I can't fix in a minute.' _

Patching him up? _'Okay. Your sure he's all right?' _I projected back to her.

'_Yes, now go meet your Viking.'_

'_Thank you! Take good care of my son. Okay?'_

'_Yes! Yes! Now go!' _And the connection was broken.

'Sookie? Sweetheart, are you all right?' Bill inquired with a saccharine sweet voice and squeezing my arm tighter. Blech. I hated it when he called me that and was instantly brought back to my surroundings. I pulled my elbow out of his grip and angrily frowned at him. He let go. I knew I was going to have bruises.

'Bill Compton,' Eric sneered by way of greeting; leveling his gaze at me, 'Who is your friend?'

'Oh, uh…, this is Sookie Stackhouse from Bon Temps. Sookie, this is Eric Northman; the owner of this establishment', introduced Bill nervously.

I was still reeling from the shock of my latest discovery and the brief conversation following. So, without realizing who I was addressing, I stuck my hand out in return greeting and said,

'Pleased to meet you.' He just looked at it. _Oh! Right._ _ Sookie, get you head in the game!'_

'Please…, sit' Eric said nodding to a seat beside him.

I was momentarily unsure of how to proceed, then remembering the Ancient Pythoness' words again:

'She is his heart, he is her keeper

Their time she must amend.'

I sat.

Eric being Eric stroked me with his eyes from head to toe and everywhere in-between. He might as well have licked his lips and asked 'what's for dinner'. My inside grew warm.

At his next words, I would have swooned, but for the onlookers. Not taking his eyes off mine, he asked, 'Bill, are you quite attached to your human?'

'SHE IS MINE!' Bill growled in answer. That snapped me out of my stupor.

'I AM NOT!' I declared vehemently. The sooner we get that straight the better.

'Sookie, you don't know what you are saying.' Bill stated pleadingly. _Faker!_

'I know very well what I am saying and that is that I am my own person. You don't own me nor does anyone else, for that matter. I belong to myself!' It was time for me to get that out there right now before he got started with the 'Sookeh is mine' garbage.

Eric said nothing, but gave me a smirk that plainly read hunger. Then turning to Bill and inquired as to why Bill was in his area and why he had not checked in with Eric sooner.

I left them to it and went back to checking on Airikr and Dr. Ludwig. He was awake now, though somewhat in a muddled, confused stated of mind. I butted in on their conversation.

'_Airikr.'_

'_Mom?'_

'_Listen to me. You are safe now. Dr. Ludwig is the one taking care of you right now. When she is done she will to be taking you to Erin. Can you tell me what happened?'_ I wasn't sure if he was coherent enough to answer my question.

'_I'm not sure. Where are we? Where are you?' _He was started to panic and I could hear Dr. Ludwig trying to calm him down.

'_Calm yourself, Airikr! I'm fine. I am just in the other room.'_ No need to alarm him any further. _'Just tell me what you remember. Okay?'_

'_All I remember is jumping through the portal. I was in a lot of pain. Then I landed in a room full of people. There was a man on a throne. You and Erin were nowhere around. My arm hurt so bad I sort of passed out.' _I could see the whole scene in his head like a bad dream, but I now could guess what had happened after that. I just fathom the why this had happened.

'_Mom, could the man of the throne have been my father? I mean, he is here, isn't he? Where is he now?' _

Wait… what! How could he know his father was here?!

'_Airikr! What did you do?'_

'_Yes, what did you do, child?' _A third voice rasped in. Dr. Ludwig was listening. Good maybe we could get to the bottom of this sooner.

'_I just wanted to see him. I wasn't going to do or say anything to him. I just wanted to look.' _He pleaded defensively.

'_What did you do?!'_ I repeated.

'_Nothing. It was Vincent. He did it.'_ He replied agitated.

_Vincent did what?_ I thought. It was an exasperated sounding Dr. Ludwig who spoke next.

'_Oh, please! Don't tell me he performed the 'Wending Charm' on you, child. Did he?'_

'_He might have,'_ he mumbled then explained more fully. _'He made it so that whenever I next stepped into the Earth Realm, I would immediately be taken to my father. He said it was a good idea just in case something should happen.' _

_What? How dare he?! How could he think that sending a faery - a child, no less - into a den of vampires was a 'good idea? From the sounds of it he was bleeding too. Unbelievable!_

'_Just as I thought!'_ Her was voice beyond frustration. Taking on a chiding tone, she continued. _'So you just let him perform the charm on you and not bother to tell you mother.'_

'_He told me not to tell anyone.'_ Airikr was beginning to see the extent of the danger he was in. _'He told me to keep it a secret. He said it was to keep me safe.'_ I could here the repentant tone in his thoughts.

_Safe? __Its a miracle Airikr wasn't drained._

'_Dr. Ludwig, I need to go. Airikr, we will talk about this later, son. We are no where near through, do you understand?' _What was Vincent thinking and who's side was he on? Even though that didn't matter anymore we still had to deal with the repercussions of his decision. _Grrr!_

'_I'm sorry, Mom.'_

'_We will talk later. I'm glad your safe, but next time think before you act. All right?'_

'_Yes, ma'am.'_

'Miss Stackhouse, would you like to join me for a drink in my office?' Eric waggled an eyebrow at me.

'_Gotta go!' _And I stepped out of his head and poured on the southern charm.

'Why any other time I might have taken you up on your offer, Mr. Northman, but I'm not that type of woman, you see? Although, I really do think we really should be getting out of here.'

'Sookie!' exclaimed Bill. _Oh just can it, Bill!_

I quickly scanned the bar once again, looking for my undercover cop. Ah, there he was, standing on the dance floor trying to blend in – emphasis on trying.

'Why would you want to leave so soon?' asked Eric with a grin.

'Because there's going to be a raid.' I blurted.

Eric came alert. 'Are you an undercover cop?' He looked me over sternly, attempting to re-evaluate his first assessment of me.

'No, but that man in the hat is!' I said jerking my head and thumb toward the dance floor.

'There's no need to worry. We've done nothing wrong.' Eric relaxed back in his throne again nonchalantly, but still keeping an eye on me.

'Not to your knowledge, I'm sure, but the thirteen year old boy in Pam's office might say something different. Plus, he has found a vampire named Teryn feeding on someone in the ladies room and has called for back-up.'

'Follow me.' He said. 'Pam.' Then he was moving toward the rear exit. Bill swept me up bridal style and in a flash had us at vamp speed after him. I didn't care what happened to Longshadow so I didn't even bother to warn him, but I did give a mental shout out to Dr. Ludwig as we hit the door. She and Airikr were gone shortly afterward. Distant sirens were sounding in the background of the night.

Pam cam out behind us. 'Master, the boy has escaped.'

I worked to keep the smile off my face.

Within seconds, Eric had us backed against the car.

'Explain!' He growled.

**AN: So how'd you like it so far? Would love to hear from you. Please, review and thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
